Lord Of The Rings: The Pain Of A Thousand Years
by Apples of Idunn
Summary: Legolas has returned to Arda after one hundred years. His friends have passed, and he rides alone. But a new evil is stirring in Mordor, and Legolas must figure out what it is and destroy it. Ravena meets Legolas, and at first, he thinks the markings on her face are nothing, but as he soon comes to realize, Ravena is more than what she seems.


Chapter One: Where the Ashes Fall like Snow

Ravena looked out over the molten sea, her golden eyes glowing ominously. She could feel the tears evaporate on her face, and she sat on the rocky ground.  
_Ravena, _the voice in her head was calm and crystalline, _Ravena, you are needed.  
I am not in the mood, _Ravena retorted, staring at the lava moodily.  
_Ravena, I order you._ Ravena knew there was no use in arguing, and stood and walked off towards the castle, leaving molten footprints in the rocks as she walked.

* * *

Legolas looked out over the sea, the Pelori Mountains coming into view. Legolas smiled.  
_It's good to be home.  
_For Arda was his home, more so than the Grey Havens had been the past hundred years or so. Legolas had been called to return to Arda because something had been stirring in Mordor. Legolas was sure that the eye of Suaron had been destroyed, Legolas was sure.

Legolas remembered his friends. Frodo, Samwise, Aragorn, and little Gimli. Legolas' smile dropped. They were dead, all of them. Legolas was the only one left. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Legolas turned. It was his friend, Doradd Warshadow.  
"Do not think of them now, old friend, your heart will only be saddened by the thought of those who have past." Legolas nodded, fighting the lump in his throat.  
"You are right Doradd; I must focus on the task at hand." Doradd smiled.  
"That's the spirit!" And without another word, Doradd left Legolas to his thoughts.

Legolas' heart brightened as the boat touched the dock. Legolas gathered his things and hesitated before stepping off the boat. He was last in the procession of about twenty. Legolas took a deep breath before stepping off the boat. He was provided with a beautiful white mare the color of virgin snow, and he mounted her.

The group rode to Mirkwood; it only took a few days. When the group reached the edges of the city, they were ambushed. Legolas let out a long war cry and drew his bow.  
"Who are you to assault Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil?" He shouted in elfish into the trees. Instantly, the attack ceased.  
"You are of Silvan blood?" a voice asked from behind him, in the same tongue.  
"No, I lived among them, but was not one of them, I am of Sinder blood, of Lindon." A female figure emerged from the line of trees, bow drawn. Red markings covered her face. The elf woman dropped to one knee.  
"We have awaited your arrival many a-year… my king." Legolas was surprised. More wood elves emerged from the trees and dropped to a knee.  
"What, how am I?" but then Legolas figured it out.  
_In order for me to become king… father must… oh no._ Legolas snatched the female up by the color of her tunic.  
"_What has happened to my father?"_ he whispered menacingly, panic seeping into his stomach. The elf's eyes dropped.  
"I'm sorry my king, but King Thranduil… was killed in battle, a few years ago. We have awaited the arrival of his only heir, you."

Legolas could not help the hot tears streaming from his eyes.  
"OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouted, grabbing the female by the hand, "show me to my father's grave."  
The elf led Legolas to clearing in the trees, closely encircled by birch trees. A single tombstone rested in the center of the clearing, and Legolas ran over to inspect it. He kneeled down and read the inscription.

Here Lies King Thranduil Greenleaf  
King, Wiseman, Father.  
May he rest in peace.

"No," Legolas whispered, but his voice was growing louder, "No, no, NO!" He stood and whirled to face the elfin woman.  
"Who did this, who killed my father?"  
"An orc, known as Therash Pelekath."  
"Tell me," he said, taking her by the shoulders, "does this Therash still live?"  
"I-I don't know," she stuttered.  
"I am honor bound to avenge my father's death and take my rightful place as king of Mirkwood."

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Lord of the Rings, and please Comment and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
